bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanullim (spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Seireitou Kawahiru's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Seireitou's Zanpakuto. Hanullim (하늘님 하느님, the ultimate reality; "Hanuel-nim", supreme being) is the manifested spirit of Seireitou Kawahiru's Zanpakutō that is manifested during Seireitou's Bankai training. Hanullim takes on three forms; one being his own initial male form; his "dark side" which is feminine; and the final form is a genderless being which addresses itself as "everything" and "nothing". Hanullim Character Outline Hanullim, himself, appears very similar to his master. He has long silver hair, kept in a knot. He has red markings on his cheeks, as well as red eye shadow. His ears seem to be similar to that of a kitsune, meerly shorter than most kitsune spirits. He dons a bright white kimono with blue formal attire underneath. He has striking yellow eyes, similar to Sanagi, but his seem to be much warmer and kinder; described by Seireitou as "calm and bright as the rising sun in the morning." As Seireitou's Zanpakuto, and overall mentor, Hanullim states that he exists as a "wall" that Seireitou must overcome in order to grow stronger. However, when he was in a mental duel during his fight with Seireitou, he cruelly claimed he had only let Seireitou live so that he could take his body and obtain dominance over his master and Sanagi. Once the illusions were released, he called it his true self, implying his calm, emotionless personality was also a facade. This persona was later revealed to be only an act to ensure that Seireitou would fight without fear of killing Hanullim, his love for his master being the fundamental aspect of his personality. In addition to being an extremely powerful spirit, Hanullim had equally impressive intelligence, and was shown to be very wise. He was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displayed great intuition, as he was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realized the truth. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Being the Zanpakuto of a royal heir such as Seireitou, it is also expected that Hanullim possess great reiatsu. He displays a massive reiatsu, great enough to force any to bow to him (in reference to his name as "supreme being"). Manifestation: Hanullim himself has the ability to manifest in his true form and even can manifest himself at a distance from his master, able to hear his call from wherever he is. Zanpakutō Hanullim (하늘님 하느님, the ultimate reality; "Hanuel-nim", supreme being) is the name of Seireitou Kawahiru's Zanpakutō. During Seireitou and Shiori's fight against Myoken, both Mikoto Sano and Hikariama were broken in conflict; their shattered remains melted into pure spiritual energy that fell upon Seireitou's Hēisèrì Yínyuèliàng (Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo and Shuāngrìxīnyuè). This caused a transformation of the blade, as the three blades reacted upon contact with eachother's spiritual signature. It takes the appearance of a nodachi when used, and emits a powerful holy aura from it's blade. What is interesting is that when the blade was first forged, the reiatsu being emitted initially was evil; similar to that of a Hollow's. After training for several years in solitude, Seireitou was able to purify and master his blade; conquering the blade's inner spirit. Unagi Kuchiki stated that this was Seireitou's blade's final transformation, for now that Seireitou has conquered both life and death; hatred and love; he could now finally achieve his full potential. Through his three year training with Sariel, his powers rose greatly; as did his blade's abilities. *'Shikai:' Hanullim is released by the command, "Eviscerate" (イヴィソレイト, hire); When releasing his Zanpakutō, he holds it in an outstretched arm in front of him with the blade pointing down and declares the release command. Hanullim itself becomes a japanese longblade with a silver blade, and black hilt. :Shikai Special Ability: Seireitou's Shikai has several forms, achieved by arranging reishi in different patterns and at different intensities. Each form presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense; or even increasing both exponentially at the cost of speed. This makes Hanullim's Shikai one of the most versatile releases in the series. These techniques are labeled as "worlds", and each represent a form of his Shikai's power. He has dubbed his Zanpakutō's powers as the "Power and Manipulation of Existance" :*'Some no Sekai - Haennim' (最初の世界햇님, First World - The Sun); By spirling his sword, he grows two large black flame-like wings, along with his sword becoming covered in white flames. The aura of this weapon can disintegrate anything that Seireitou waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash and engulfing the surrounding landscape in white flames. Only powerful fighters such as Hikaru and Echo can resist it, but even then only indirectly. It's power is enough to fight against the Bankai of several captains simultaneously. It also possesses an indirect ability known as Amanouzume (天宇受売命, Goddess of the Dawn), which is a defensive variant of the second technique. It will summon a large black orb of grayish flames that surrounds Seireitou and possibly others. Seeing as no-one has even broken through, nothing much is known about the defensive power of Amanouzume. It's final power through the first world, is Shikon Hisakiten (天国の炎の牙, Fang of Heaven's Flames). It is a powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, scarlet/black-colored blast(s) with gold lightning surrounding it of spiritual power in the shape of a crescent or fang. Shikon Hisakiten is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Seireitou expels more spiritual energy into it. These waves of reiatsu also seem to distrupt the space they occupy at the time. This causes effects on active techniques, as well as limiting the use of a speed enhancing technique such as shunpo or sonido. The waves themselves, however, possess great power and can easily crush through Hueco Mundo towers; As shown by Seireitou, he was able to destroy several towers with a single wave, without even calling the name of the attack. :*'San no Sekai - YiSeung' (셋제세계이세계, Third World - "This World"); Not Yet Revealed Kaguya Kaguya (かぐや姫, moon princess) is the dark side of Hanullim's soul, that manifests as a female priestess with the power of eternal night. Character Outline Synopsis Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Hanullim (하늘님 하느님, the ultimate reality; "Hanuel-nim", supreme being) is the name of Seireitou Kawahiru's Zanpakutō. During Seireitou and Shiori's fight against Myoken, both Mikoto Sano and Hikariama were broken in conflict; their shattered remains melted into pure spiritual energy that fell upon Seireitou's Hēisèrì Yínyuèliàng (Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo and Shuāngrìxīnyuè). This caused a transformation of the blade, as the three blades reacted upon contact with eachother's spiritual signature. It takes the appearance of a nodachi when used, and emits a powerful holy aura from it's blade. What is interesting is that when the blade was first forged, the reiatsu being emitted initially was evil; similar to that of a Hollow's. After training for several years in solitude, Seireitou was able to purify and master his blade; conquering the blade's inner spirit. Unagi Kuchiki stated that this was Seireitou's blade's final transformation, for now that Seireitou has conquered both life and death; hatred and love; he could now finally achieve his full potential. Through his three year training with Sariel, his powers rose greatly; as did his blade's abilities. *'Shikai:' Hanullim is released by the command, "Eviscerate" (イヴィソレイト, hire); When releasing his Zanpakutō, he holds it in an outstretched arm in front of him with the blade pointing down and declares the release command. Hanullim itself becomes a japanese longblade with a silver blade, and black hilt. :Shikai Special Ability: Seireitou's Shikai has several forms, achieved by arranging reishi in different patterns and at different intensities. Each form presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense; or even increasing both exponentially at the cost of speed. This makes Hanullim's Shikai one of the most versatile releases in the series. These techniques are labeled as "worlds", and each represent a form of his Shikai's power. He has dubbed his Zanpakutō's powers as the "Power and Manipulation of Existance" :*'Tsugi no Sekai - Soonnim' (第二次世界달님, Second World - The Moon); Seireitou drops his sword towards the ground, as it melt through. As it does this, Seireitou calls out the technique's name. In the words of Hanullim, it "freezes time into eternal night." Seireitou also slowly slips through the ground, which has turned into a large silver circle of celestial flames; his opponents are also forced to follow suit, as well as all opponents within the range of his spiritual power. They enter a world of utter darkness, where only night exists. Opponents usually land upon a small pathway, akin to that of the halls in japanese temples. It is a large world, in which only Seireitou controls time and space. Hanullim, as well as Hanullim's darker side, manifest in this world in order to heed Seireitou's orders. Both Hanullim and Kaguya have displayed great techniques, ones that have not even been shown by Seireitou himself; whether this means he hasn't yet master Hanullim's power fully is unknown. Considering that all opponents within Seireitou's spiritual power range are forced to enter this reversal world, it is unknown how one can exit without Seireitou permitting it. As shown with Ryan, even a garganta is unable to activate while within this world. This technique can also be used as a means of defense, protecting both himself and his own teammates. Kagemmi Kagemmi (かげんみ (過現未), past, present and future; three temporal states of existence) is the third state of Hanullim's existance; taking the form of a genderless being. Character Outline It appears as a pure white, nearly formless being almost indistinguishable from the rest of the endless white expanse which surrounds the Gate but for a shadowy outline which causes Kagemmi to reflect the shape of the person it is talking to, thereby supporting its claim to be another shade of that very person. When Seireitou appeared before his inner Gate, Kagemmi took on the shape of his mother. When Ryan Getsueikirite appeared, Kagemmi's shape reflected that of his brother, Matthew Getsueikirite. Kagemmi initially introduces itself as the being some people call God, the World or the Universe, at first seeming welcoming and jovial to its guests before calling attention to their hubris and opening the Gate within Seireitou's soul, which forces them inside. At this point, Kagemmi often smiles with an eerily wide grin. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Hanullim (하늘님 하느님, the ultimate reality; "Hanuel-nim", supreme being) is the name of Seireitou Kawahiru's Zanpakutō. During Seireitou and Shiori's fight against Myoken, both Mikoto Sano and Hikariama were broken in conflict; their shattered remains melted into pure spiritual energy that fell upon Seireitou's Hēisèrì Yínyuèliàng (Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo and Shuāngrìxīnyuè). This caused a transformation of the blade, as the three blades reacted upon contact with eachother's spiritual signature. It takes the appearance of a nodachi when used, and emits a powerful holy aura from it's blade. What is interesting is that when the blade was first forged, the reiatsu being emitted initially was evil; similar to that of a Hollow's. After training for several years in solitude, Seireitou was able to purify and master his blade; conquering the blade's inner spirit. Unagi Kuchiki stated that this was Seireitou's blade's final transformation, for now that Seireitou has conquered both life and death; hatred and love; he could now finally achieve his full potential. Through his three year training with Sariel, his powers rose greatly; as did his blade's abilities. *'Shikai:' Hanullim is released by the command, "Eviscerate" (イヴィソレイト, hire); When releasing his Zanpakutō, he holds it in an outstretched arm in front of him with the blade pointing down and declares the release command. Hanullim itself becomes a japanese longblade with a silver blade, and black hilt. :Shikai Special Ability: Seireitou's Shikai has several forms, achieved by arranging reishi in different patterns and at different intensities. Each form presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense; or even increasing both exponentially at the cost of speed. This makes Hanullim's Shikai one of the most versatile releases in the series. These techniques are labeled as "worlds", and each represent a form of his Shikai's power. He has dubbed his Zanpakutō's powers as the "Power and Manipulation of Existance" :*'Yottsu no Sekai - JuhSeung' (넷세계번째세계, Fourth World - "That World"); It's power is to "make dreams, reality." In layman's terms, Seireitou is able to generate the thoughts of others into reality; even the thoughts of their zanpakutō, making their fears come to the forefront. To do this, Seireitou's reiatsu infiltrates the opponent's body and enters their subconscience. Everything from their deepest desires; to their darkest fears; to their earliest memories are accessible to Seireitou. Evident from Hanullim's name meaning "the ultimate reality", Seireitou controls these physical manifestations by the extent of his whim, making them do almost anything he orders of them. However, Seireitou alone cannot manifest his own desires or thoughts into being. It also possesses an indirect power, known as Shinwacheon Hanullim (최고의신성아래로전달되는, Passing down the Supreme Being's Divinity); Hanullim himself has the ability to manifest in his true form and even can manifest himself at a distance from his master, able to hear his call from wherever he is. When Seireitou manullally manifests Hanullim, his blade glows white with a faint black tint to it's reiatsu. Quotes * (To Seireitou) "I am what you call the world. Or perhaps the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps truth, or perhaps all, or perhaps one, and I am also... you." * (To Seireitou) "Welcome, you stupid fool who doesn't know his own place." (陽子匝の家ニダ程気のないバカ野郎はかいする; yokosou, nida hodo chirase no bakayarou) Trivia Navigation